1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle spoiler with a stop lamp. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vehicle spoiler having an easily removable and easily re-installable stop lamp.
2. Background Information
Many vehicles are being provided with rear spoilers to enhance both appearance and performance of the vehicle. Depending on the vehicle, a stop lamp is sometimes provided in the spoiler. The stop lamp is typically integrated into the spoiler such that the wires are concealed. One problem with such spoilers with an integrated stop lamp is that removal and re-installation of the stop lamp is sometimes difficult and/or time consuming. Specifically, stop lamp bulbs routinely need to be replaced. Typically, fasteners retaining the stop lamp in the spoiler are difficult to access for stop lamp removal and difficult to re-install after bulb replacement. In some spoilers, the entire spoiler needs to be removed in order to replace the stop lamp bulb. Two examples of conventional vehicle spoilers with integrated stop lamps are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,279 (Toyota Motor Corp. and Stanley Electric Co., Ltd.) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,845,600 (Koito Manufacturing Co., Ltd.). One example of a conventional mounting arrangement for a vehicle spoiler is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,652,036 (Toyoda Gosei Co., Ltd.).
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved vehicle spoiler with stop lamp that makes bulb replacement easier. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.